


YOUR3 F4R TOO D1SB3L13V1NG

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, and I can just see her parading down the halls, his crush has no shame, poor kid, this one really great song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to make amends.<br/>But that doesn't make Karkat's life any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUR3 F4R TOO D1SB3L13V1NG

Karkat Vantas was Having A Bad Day.

In complete and total honesty, he was nearly always having a bad day, but this sort of day was bad enough to actually require capitalization worthy of Kanaya.

 

Regardless, he was Having A Bad Day, and it really did not seem to be getting any better. The cause of this Bad Day happened to be one Terezi Pyrope, who had _somehow_ decided that she needed to follow him all over the ancestors-be-damned meteor and  _sing_ at him. This had to be Strider's fault.

No, seriously. You'd never even _heard_ of a Troll Matchbox Twenty.

 

"Karkat!" Oh dear gods she'd found you again. Maybe if you ran for it? Wait, was that...music?

 

The red-eyed troll of your dreams loped across the hall, grinning. Strider followed behind her, wearing an insufferably cool guy look. He had some device over his shoulder (it looked like a resonance crate, actually), and it was spewing out music like its lusus had brought home something rotten. "Oh nook chafing _fuck._ "

Terezi grabbed the device from Dave, who sauntered off without further comment. Then she rounded on you, still grinning. "I've tried so many times, to tell you how I feel!"

"No, actually, you HAVEN'T. You've been oblique and fucking INFURIATING, and I feel like I have a right not to listen to this!"

She cut in over you, ignoring your well-mandated rant. "Are you trying to get even with me? Maybe once or twice, I wasn't fair, I wasn't nice—"

"Once or twice? Try every sweep of my miserable life!" You stomp out of the room. That's the end of that.

 

Except, it's not, because if there's one thing that Terezi is, it's persistent.

 

The next time, she corners you in the ablution block. The mothergrubfucking _ablution block._

She pops out of the cabinet, if you can believe that. "I could call you every day, give presents by the score!"

You shriek, in the most manly way possible, and wrap the waterblocking sheet around yourself, trying to preserve the fragile scraps of your dignity. "Terezi, what the FUCK?"

"I could send you pretty flowers, have them waiting at your door—" The horrible music pauses. "What _are_ flowers anyway, Karkat?"

"How the bulgebiting fuck am I supposed to know? Get your ass out of my ablution trap!"

"I have to finish this verse first!" You groan, and she hits play. "I could write up in the sky, forgive me, I apologize, still, if I went through every measure with my promise to be better, you'd say—Karkat, this is your line!"

Maybe you can convince Kanaya to kill you. She's still got a chainsaw, right?

 

She stalks you through the hallways. That music starts invading your dreams, although, the dream bubbles _were_ always pretty weird.

 

Eventually, you go to Strider yourself. It's the first time you've seen the lyrics written down, not being sung in an admittedly awful and off-key voice. Some part of you wonders why she chose a song with lyrics like "Nothing I can do will ever change your mind/Yeah, maybe I'd do better/If I told somebody else". Some part of you wonders if she's trying to tell you something.

 

This time around, you manage to find her first. She's in her respiteblock, and she's apparently practicing. Her voice actually sounds...not that bad, when she's alone. Huh.

You always knew that Vriska put on some kind of front, but maybe she wasn't the only one after all.

 

Her voice is soft, and almost sweet. But there's still that sharp edged sound that you always associate with her. "But now I've got myself together! When I promise to be better, you say—"

"Woah-oh, I'll believe you when." Her head springs up so fast that you wonder if she has whiplash. "Woah-oh, I'll believe you when." She sniffs around her block, looking for you. "Woah-oh-oh-oh, when everything you say don't turn out wrong."

 

You manage to slip out before she finds you (Kanaya will want her scent-disguising fabric attempt back later), and wait outside the door. For several long minutes, there's silence. Then you can hear a voice strike up, perfectly on key. "Hell I can't hear a thing—"

Yeah. You're going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Ask Blog Stories Project, written as a gift for officerpyrope who is the mod of Ask GCPyrope (http://askgcpyrope.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7dte-lMNZs ((I'll Believe You When - Matchbox 20))


End file.
